His Master, Kidnapped
by tayuyya
Summary: Ciel is kidnapped and sold by Claud and Sebastian is unable to find him. Will Ciel get killed before Sebastion finds him? Slight parental. This is not meant to be a yaoi but you can squink if you want. Maybe some Sabastion x Ciel in the future.. Read to find out more I suck at summeries cx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimor: I don't own any character's in this story the credit goes to it's rightful owner.

Ciel lay restlessly in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened to his parents that night, how they died in that fire.

Can my life get any worse.

He wanted to sleep lightly, but his body wouldn't let him. He had a dream that Sebastian killed his parents in that fire.

The only thing was, the dream felt real...so real that it jolted him awake. There was a moment when he wasn't sure where he was, but when he opened his eyes it all came flooding back. That's when he realized that Sebastian was trying to calm his master down. "Are you alright young master?" Ciel looked at Sebastian and calmed a bit when he realized it was his butler. Ciel gave a light sigh and answered. "Yes,it was just a nightmare..."

"May I ask what it was about?" Ciel Sighed.

"It was about you," he said. Sebastian had a faint smile on his lips. "You were the one who killed my parents, you set fire to the mansion..."

Sebastian smiled slightly. "It was merely but a dream young master, now go back to bed you need your beauty rest." he joked as he tucked in Ciel and left the boy to his dreams.

Claude grabbed the bound boy and put him over his shoulder "let me go!" Ciel demanded but Claud ignored the boys cries of demand and continued to carry the boy out the mansion. "What do you plan on doing with me?" Ciel asked the man, fear in his voice.

"Don't worry," Claude whispered to the boy "I'm selling you to the handlers." Ciel shuddered in hearing what was gonna happen to him.

"No!" Ciel yelled in fear of living his pay again "I am not an animal!" He declared "You don't own me,and you sure as hell can't sell me!"

~Ciel's P.O.V~

I thought this would blow Claude away.

I doubted if he ever heard Alois talk a full sentence like that, let alone right in his face.

Claude reacted in a way I didn't expect.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short ill try my best to make the others longer

R&R Pls

Chapter 2 will be posted soon...

Stay tooned :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! i'm surprised you guys like this story! : this makes me want to write more..

If i get 3 more reviews i'll post Chapter 3 deal? okay back to the story...

* * *

~Ciel's P.O.V~

I thought this would blow Claude away... I doubted if he ever heard Alois talk a full sentence like that, let alone right in his face.

Claude reacted in a way I didn't expect.

Chapter 2- The Darkness Consumes

Claude stopped dead in his tracks and Ciel had a feeling that he shouldn't have yelled at the butler like that. Ciel didn't expect what happened next, Claude had thrown Ciel on the floor, Ciel out of breathe and in pain. The Transy butler kicked the Phantomhive boy in the stomach making him cough up blood. He smiled and with a swift kick to the face knocked the boy unconscious.

"You shouldn't have said that Phantomhive..." Claude said as he picked up the boy again and left trough the window to the Transy mansion.

Sebastian knocked on the bedroom door "Young master, your morning tea is ready," he knocked again but no one answered only silence "Young master?" He opened the door to find an empty room and blood on the floor "Oh No!," he gasped "Who will drink my tea now!?" He sighed as he put the tea on the night table next to the messy bed were his master was once in and cleaned the murder like scene. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Referring to Ciel. Sebastian took the tea tray and left the room closing the door behind him.

Ciel woke with a harsh cough and a grunt he tried to move his arms but they were held down by the restraints he was in from before. He struggled to get free but soon gave up. He was on something soft, his eyes darted around the room like a dog in a new home. This wasn't what he expected he was on a soft bed, the walls painted a soft baige. He thought he would be treated like a slave, he thought wrong. Ciel struggled with his bonds again to freeze at the sound of foot steps coming towards his room. "Did you get him?" One voice said "Yes my lord." Another voice answered. "Good."

The door knob turned and the door opened slowly. Ciel started to panic. Alois Transy was the first one to run to Ciel and Claude trailed behind him. "I see you're awake Ciel, its good to see you again is that butler of yours treating you well?" Alois taunted

The Phantomhive boy shifted uncomfortably but didn't answer.

Sebastian paced about the kitchen wondering what to cook for his young masters return.

"The young master has been out for quite some time now, I think its time I go find him..." Sebastian sighed and left to find his master.


	3. Chapter 3

What's up peeps cx.. someone said that Claude doesn't call Alois "your highness" he doesn't I just did that to make it in my own words ... sorry if I threw you guys off track.. anyways thanks for the reviews keep them coming and about the chapters.. uhh i'm trying my best to write long chapters but they keep ending sorry so the next chapter I will do my very best to make them long.. ok to the story enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 3- To your hearts consent

Sebastian left the mansion in search of his master asking everybody in the town if they have seen his master but no one knew where he was.

The butler sighed "Seems I have to fi-" a little black and white neko kitten walked out of a small alley way and stopped in front of Sebastian to lick it's cute little pink paws. "Oh the horror, Sebastian whent over to the kitten and picked it up, he softly squeezed the kittens face, the cats face looked almost like a lions mane.

"How could people leave a cute defenseless kitten all alone?" He cooed to the little cat. It seemed to like being pet because it purred a happy sound.

The neko soon leapt out of the demons arms to run back to the alley it came from.

"Well now that I got that out, back to finding Master Ciel. Alois went over and sat beside the bound boy.

"Were gonna have so much fun together!" the boy said excitedly he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm gonna torture you till you beg for my mercy, I'm gonna make you hurt so bad you'll wish you we're dead." Ciels eyes widened in fear and he turned his head from the boy. Alois noticed and gently took the slightly younger boys chin and turned to force Ciel to look into his light bluish,-green eyes.

He held Ciels chin slightly tighter so he wouldn't turn his face again. Alois loosened Ciels eye patch with his other hand. Ciel kept his sealed eye closed even though the eye patch was off. Ciel shook off Alois's hand on his chin.

"Sebastian will come and save me we are bound by contract!" The boy yelled. Alois whispered something only Ciel could hear in the boys ear and was about to leave the room to before he said "Claude." Then left the room to Ciel and the butler. Claude walked over to Ciel ever so swiftly.

Ciel began to panic his mind flashing back to when he was stolen and branded and witnessed the many deaths of most of the children he was kidnapped with. The boy's eyes went wide and he struggled to get loose from his bonding's. Claude got nearly close to the young boy when all of a sudden a force struck him in the face, Ciel had kicked the man with all his strength hoping that would warn the man not to go near him.

"Stay away from me!" Ciel ranted, intense fear in his eyes,this didn't seem to phase him at all. Claude went in his coat pocket and pulled out a needle filled with clear liquid. Ciel started panicking more and was now thrashing around wishing he wasn't tied up, his fear of needles became a reality. The demon personally straddled they boy so he was being held in a sitting position between the mans legs his back against the mans broad chest one hand half holding his arms and his chin, he grabbed the boys chin and forcefully turned it to the side he whispered in his ear.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said before sticking the needle in his neck and emptying its contents into his vein watching as the boys eyes slowly closed and his body went limp in his arms.

* * *

bleh ;P im trying my best ! /.\ don't yell at me pls..

next chapter will be posted soon

stay tooned


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Somebody Save Me

When Ciel awoke his head throbbed and everything was dark in his eyes, he tried to move his hands but found they were bound behind his back and he was sitting in a chair. He tried to speak but his mouth was gagged a moan replaced his word's.

"Awake already boy!?" A voice asked. This voice was unknown to him but he knew the voice to be a mans voice. The man picked up Ciels chin rather roughly to be facing the man in the eye's if he wasn't blind folded.

"You're quite a prize there boy, you'll do me nicely..." The man said turning the boys head in all directions as in to be checking out his merchandise. Ciel groaned at the force of his head being turned.

"How much you want for him?" The man asked to apparently another figure in the room. "He's all yours." The other voice said. Ciel recognized it to be Claude's voice. " _what is he doing with me?"_ Ciel thought to himself.

"Very well then." Said the unknown man. Claude walked up behind Ciel and lightly brushed his fingers on his neck and quickly grabbed hold of the boys neck tight enough to leave him out of breath he jerked the boys head back forcefully making it harder for Ciel to breath.

"Wha-What are you-." Ciel nearly managed to breath out before being stuck in the neck with a needle feeling as it's liquid was injected into him. Claude had stuck him with a light sedative enough to make him weak but enough to make him not sleep, he let go of his deathly choke hold on Ciels neck making the boy gasp for air that quickly filled his lungs. Ciel took hold of his breathing and started feeling groggy and weak, his breathing soon came in slow and slightly uneven.

He felt Claude loosen the bounding on his wrist, Ciel tried to move but he couldn't the demon picked the boy up bridal style and carried him to the strangers car. He laid him down in the back seat and was requested by the other man to take of his blind fold and gag.

Claude did as he was told once the blind fold was taken off Ciel took a quick blurry glance at the figure standing next to Claude and made out a gray suit and facial hair but he still didn't know who the man was. Ciel fought sleep as it tried to take grasp of him. The man occasionally peeked in the mirror to check on the boy smiling as he saw the boy fight sleep. Ciel watched as the buildings flew by and he soon gave in and slept.

The next time he woke up he was in a cage all by himself but when he looked to the left he noticed another cage this time filled with children. Ciels eye's went wide as the memories of his past flooded back to him all at once. Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs as he called for Sebastian to come save him.

Sebastian was walking through town looking in every place possible for Ciel when he suddenly had a feeling that he was needed. He asked himself if it could have been his master but he shrugged it off as his imagination and kept on his journey. He was near a dead end of a street when he got the feeling that he was needed again but he once again shrugged it off as a hallucination and again when about on his journey. It was soon night fall and Sebastian found his way back to the Phantomhive house and gathered the servants to the masters study. "As you all know the young master has been missing for an interesting amount of time now and we must figure out a way to find him." Sebastian went over a plan with the servants and left them to the plan.

As for Sebastian he will listen to his instinct.

Ciel screamed out for Sebastian one last time before someone came into the room and banged the side of the cage. "Shut up boy!, you're causing a commotion!" Ciel jumped at the sound of metal hitting metal and quickly scooted to the corner of the cage and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Well aren't you the prized position he was talking about?" The mysterious man said examining Ciel through the cage. "let's see what's so special about you shall we?" The man was about to open the cage door when footsteps and a loud bang of a door stopped the man before he opened the lock. "Markus! What do you think your doing?!"

"Checking out the 'prized possession' everyone has been ranting on about, don't you wounder what's so special about this kid?" Markus said to the man. Ciel looked between both the men knowing they were talking about him. "Markus, do you realize if we do anything to this kid the boss will have us erased of the face of the earth!" Said the man "But William don't you think this boy is interesting?, I mean look at him have you ever seen eyes like that?" Both the men looked to Ciel and back to each other. William smirked and said "Now you got me interested."

"See what I mean we should probably get going though before the boss notices were gone." Before the two men got a chance to leave the door once again flew open and a crowd of people with masks entered the room following a man with a gray suit and facial hair.

"Now ladies and gentlemen you will now see my most prized possession!" The man with the gray suit and the crowed of people followed swiftly to the cage the boy was in. Ah! just the two men I was looking for, go gather one of the children." The two men did as they were told and gathered a child and laid them on a stone that seemed to be in the middle of the room. "Behold the blood of a child!, they say animal bones are best for making strong things but they never said anything about human bones." The man exclaimed as the crowed ooh and awed. the child held a hand out towards Ciel as a sign of 'help me' tears were in the poor child's eyes as he knew what was going to happen next. The man in the suit had a knife raised over the child's heart as quickly as it was raised it fell upon the child killing him instantly. Ciel screamed as blood splattered every were he shook violently with fear of what would happen to him.

The boy screamed and pulled at his hair as if trying to get the memory of what just happened to leave his mind, he screamed one last time before passing out from exhaustion. "What's this?, the boy couldn't seem to handle what he saw and passed out." The man sighed and the two men from before had already started cleaning up the crime scene. "Prepare the boy have him ready by midnight." "Yes boss" replied both the men and as soon as they were told went and prepared the unconscious boy for the midnight event. "I'm sorry you lovely ladies and gents' weren't able to see my precious prize but I assure you all will get the chance but for now lets Finnish the rest of the tour shall we?" The man left and the crowed followed behind like a child that was promised candy if they stayed by their mothers side.

Ciel dreamt of the child he witnessed die and how he couldn't do anything to save him. The scene played over and over in his dream until eventually his dream switched places and he was now the little boy and the boy was him. Ciel looked up and noticed that the blade was dangling seconds away from his heart he tried to move but found himself paralyzed as the blade came down and ended his life except it didn't end he felt every stab the blade gave him and the last fall of the blade made him wake up gasping for air. He looked around and noticed that the crowd from before as well as the man were surrounding him. "Well well looks like your finally awake now we can start the presentation," Ciel started to panic and tried to make a run for it only to be pushed onto the hard stone by the man "Where do you think your going? We only just begun." The man said raising the same knife from before over Ciels heart. The glint of a sharp knife in the candlelight. "Please, don't kill me," he sobbed. Sebastian... Help me..." he murmured. The whimpers turned into terrified screams.

* * *

ok what do you think? is it longer or is it still too short? : R&R PLZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Hewwoooooo! its meh i hope you like my story so far cuz its hard as hell to think about what to write next can you people give me any ideas i might use them to ;)

ok anyways any ideas inbox meh :)

okie back to the story ...

* * *

Chapter 5- "Ciel's Scare And Sebastian's Care"

Ciel screamed for Sebastian to come and save him but the more he yelled the more his voice hurt soon he wouldn't be able to plead for his life. Just as the knife was coming down on him a voice said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." And the knife stopped just seconds away from plunging into flesh.

"Who said that?!" Asked the man scanning the room. A figure walked amongst the crowd to were the boy was being held at and answered, "That would be me. Sebastian Mechaelis of the Phantomhive estate. I believe you have my master." Sebastian said with a slightly creepy smile on his lips.

"Well Sebastian Ill have you know my name is Michael Okita and I believe this boy is rightfully mine so as you would be so kind as to leave me back to my business thank you very much." Michael said as he began to raise the knife over the boys heart again. Ciel closed his eye's and called for Sebastian waiting for the force of the blow to come upon him but nothing happened. Ciel opened his eye's only to see Sebastian Holding the hand with the knife and twisting causing the man to yelp in pain and let go of the weapon. The audience gasped in surprise. "I warned you once either you leave unharmed or you will leave me no choice but to teach you the hard way." The man flinched but refused to back down. He tried to swing at the butler but he simply dodged the blow and twisted his wrist to the point it made a 'CRACK!' Sound and the man screamed in pain. "You leave me no choice." Sebastian sighed and bent down to whisper in the boys ear.

"Will you close you're eye's for me young master?" Ciel's eye's when wide. "Why?" He asked confused.

"I am your butler I don't wish for you to think any less of me. Please close your eye's." Sebastian looked into Ciel's eye's as they closed. He got up and slowly walked over to Michael who was trying his best to inch his way away from the demon. "Now then you forced me to do this the hard way. Now you will experience my true form." The demon walked closer to the man as he transformed into his demon form. His shoes turned into heel boots and his nails grew to 9' claws, His eyes darker than blood. The man tried crawling away only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt and hoisted in the air by Sebastian.

"Wha-What are you!?" Michael asked in fear.

"I am just one hell of a butler." he said before picking up the knife Michael dropped when he broke his wrist and stabbed it into his arm. The man screamed in pain as Sebastian twisted the blade and pulled it out slowly.

"Pl-Please... I beg you... Don't kill me!"

Michael pleaded for his life but this made the demon want to torture him more

* * *

okay i know its short i'm sorry but i was rushing so don't yell at me please *begs* i will do my best to make it longer! i promise

for my name isn't bob the builder for nothing!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry writers block... Please don't yell at me. This was all I could think of...

* * *

Ciel screamed for Sebastian to come and save him but the more he yelled the more his voice hurt soon he wouldn't be able to plead for his life. Just as the knife was coming down on him a voice said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." And the knife stopped just seconds away from plunging into flesh.

"Who said that?!" Asked the man scanning the room. A figure walked amongst the crowd to were the boy was being held at and answered "That would be me. Sebastian Michaelis of the Phantomhive estate. I believe you have my master." Sebastian said with a slightly creepy smile on his lips.

"Well Sebastian Ill have you know my name is Michael Akita and I believe this boy is rightfully mine so as you would be so kind as to leave me back to my business thank you very much." Michael said as he began to raise the knife over the boys heart again. Ciel closed his eye's and called for Sebastian waiting for the force of the blow to come upon him but nothing happened. Ciel opened his eye's only to see Sebastian Holding the hand with the knife and twisting causing the man to yelp in pain and let go of the weapon. The audience gasped in surprise.

"I warned you once either you leave unharmed or you will leave me no choice but to teach you the hard way." The man flinched but refused to back down. He tried to swing at the butler but he simply dodged the blow and twisted his wrist to the point it made a 'CRACK!' Sound and the man screamed in pain. "You leave me no choice." Sebastian sighed and bent down to whisper in the boys ear.

"Will you close you're eye's for me young master?" Ciel's eye's when wide.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I am your butler I don't wish for you to think any less of me. Please close your eye's."

Sebastian looked into Ciel's eye's as they closed. He got up and slowly walked over to Michael who was trying his best to inch his way away from the demon.

"Now then you forced me to do this the hard way. Now you will experience my true form." The demon walked closer to the man as he transformed into his demon form. His shoes turned into heel boots and his nails grew to 9' claws, His eyes darker than blood.

The man tried crawling away only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt and hoisted in the air by Sebastian.

"Wha-What are you!?" Michael asked in fear.

"I am just one hell of a butler." he said before picking up the knife Michael dropped when he broke his wrist and stabbed it into his arm.

The man screamed in pain as Sebastian twisted the blade and pulled it out slowly.

"Pl-Please... I beg you... Don't kill me!" Michael pleaded for his life but this made the demon want to torture him more.

Sebastian licked the blood that stained the blade. Michael cringed at the site of having his blood liked. Sebastian pressed the blade to his throat and asked. "Any last words before I kill you?" Sebastian pressed the blade deeper into his throat. The man managed a "Please-" before he slit his throat and killed him instantly.

Sebastian threw the man's body off to the side like trash and changed his bloody gloves. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and picked him up bridal style. Ciel flinched at the touch but relaxed when he was granted Persian to open his eye's and saw his butler was the one who had picked him up.

"Shall we go home young master?" He asked.

"Please." Ciel said. He peaked a glance at the corpse that was once Michael and wanted to throw up at the sight of blood gushing out of the side of the man's neck. He closed his eyes and forced the feeling away.

"Are you alright young master?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"I'm fine just take me home this place is revolting."

"Very well young master."

Sebastian obeyed his orders and left the building on and went on his way to the phantomhive house.

"Sebastian?" Ciel had no idea what was happening.

"Who are you?" The figure gently picked up Ciel's right hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly. Ciel looked at the strange ring, then at the figure it was Claude.

"Why?" What's this?" He asked.

Claude touched a gentle finger to Ciel's lips to quite him. Ciel immediately felt his eyes grow heavy. A second before he had been about as wide awake as anyone can be, but now he felt weary enough to fall asleep on the spot. He felt the world slipping away. In an instant, he was out.

* * *

sorry its short

i tried my best to fix this..

Do you guys think I should make this longer or make the next chapter? :) let me know

Pls R&R. Ill do my best to make it long

Deal?


End file.
